White
by SophieSystem
Summary: A violent encounter ensues when Jack the Ripper awakens and stands face to face with a girl from his past. Contains rape.


It was just like back then _._ Though he was definitely a man now and had a mostly cybernetic body, his white hair andthe deprived, blood-lusting grin he wore were unmistakable. He had killed them all and stood between the mutilated bodies of his enemies emanating in a strange red aura. She was completely frozen in fear.

 _Liberia was plagued by internal conflicts, civil war, and she was in the middle of it. It was unknown to her for how long she had been on the run and in which direction she was headed. The battles raged around her and she shakily made her way through the battlefield, scorched by the hot midday sun. Her white hair was dirty with days of not being near clean water; her dehydrated being, more dead than alive, clung to what was left of her consciousness, determined to make it through. Soldiers ran on the street, she was just a silhouette among them. Some of the soldiers were only her age. Pained screams erupted around her as the people around her were pierced by bullets. That was when she saw him. He ran to the fallen soldiers around her and slit the throat of the ones that had not died from the bullets. She had never seen such white hair on anyone but herself; a being led only by its primal instincts. The blood that partially covered his body was without a doubt the blood of the people he had killed in battle. There was something hazy, almost drugged about his frenzied glare it made her shake with fear. Her hands shot up in front of her face in a protective manner, she begged him not to hurt her. He grabbed a hold of a few strands of her long, filthy hair, tainting it with the blood of his enemies. "It is white," his voice spoke quietly. Judging by the sound of his voice he was not older than ten years of age. His stare pierced her mind, allowing her to see the demon within him. She whimpered and pulled her face in the opposite direction from him, terrified, in an attempt to free her hair from his strong grip._

He quickly became aware of her presence, turning his head to look in her direction. He did not recognize her face, but there was something about her that piqued his interest and stirred in the depths of his memories. He realized the cause was her hair; her white hair. His body tingled with a strange sensation as he turned to face her stunned form. It was _her._ As soon as she realized he was walking towards her, a sudden panic jolted through her body and she bolted. She ran as fast as she could, away from the disfigured corpses and the one who caused their deaths. She came to a halt as a tall-standing iron wired fence blocked her path. She looked frantically around her and decided to run down the narrow passage between the fence and a building, hearing her sound of her own footsteps and heavy, uneven breathing. She gripped onto the fence, supporting herself while trying to catch her breath. A slightly crazed laughter sounded from behind her. "Do you really think you can escape?" he sounded almost amused at her pathetic attempt to flee, she must have surely also recognized him? Not many people out there with naturally white hair after all. She slowly stepped away from him. "Please… please don't kill me" she pleaded, her voice trembling. The red aura around him lit up at her words. "That is what I do," he said, walking towards her while scanning her features. His actions caused her to back up even further, not daring to bolt again. She felt much like an animal that was being preyed upon, afraid that a single wrong move would cause the predator before her to go for the kill. "You… you have seen me, how I truly am," he said, slowly cornering her between the brick building and the iron wired fence. His eye, even though it was not the same, had the same detached look as back then, as if it was all just a sick game to him. Before she knew what was going on, he had closed in on her enough the grab a hold of some strands of her hair. "It is white…" his voice sounded strangely contained. Her response was one of panic; she began to giggle slowly, soon laughing, tears forming in her eyes while doing so.

It was just like back then; her teary eyes, terrified expression. The rush he got from slaughtering his enemies just a few minutes ago was nothing compared to the rush he had felt, and felt again now, seeing her in front of him like this. He knew not whether his liking to her had something to do with the fact that she resembled him somehow, but having her like this just made his red aura emanate stronger. He let go of her hair, which immediately caused her to jolt backwards, her back hitting the fence. He could simply not resist the thrill she made him feel; rather it made him want to take advantage of it. He flashed a wicked grin. "Do you want to be twisted like me?" he asked, his body closing in on hers.

She almost went into shock as he grabbed her by the hair and lifted her up against the iron wired fence. It made her claw at his hand, but it only ended up causing her more pain. She kicked and screamed in a desperate effort to get him to let her go, but to him this was only amusing. What did she think she could put up against his cyborg body? The hand that was not busy with holding her dangling in the air curled into a fist and punched her in the gut, knocking the air out of her. Her struggling limbs came to an abrupt halt as she felt the blow to her stomach; she gasped for air and coughed, tasting the metallic flavor of her own blood in her mouth. Taking advantage of her guard being let down, he ripped every fabric she wore below her bellybutton to shreds with ease. She was scared; he did not even put a visible effort into it, which had to mean he was much stronger than what he had already displayed. Calling for help was not an option, she was sure no one could take a stand against this monster; also she did not want anyone to see her like this.

Why did it have to be him? The mere sight of him had been enough to trigger the memories she had fought for so long to hide away, and now he had decided to destroy her mind beyond repair too. She attempted one last time to break free from his grip, but it was no use. His body forced her legs apart, causing her backside to press against the fence. She became aware of the insane look his face wore as he leaned his face close to hers, the cold of his metal jaw touching her warm human skin. She shook with horror as she was forced to look at his cruel face as he penetrated her and took everything from her. How Jack enjoyed being awake again. A trickling sensation from her core onto her legs made her realize that he had made her bleed from the violent insertion. As he began to move inside her she almost screamed; the stinging friction that was created was too much for her to handle. Eventually the sensation became more bearable, probably because she had been thoroughly lubricated with her own blood. She could not escape, not even in her mind. His aura crept around her, engulfing her, making her fight for her sanity.

His resilient strokes made her feel powerless, and even more so when she realized what was happening within her body. The physical pain had mostly subsided, yet her mind roared in distress at the knot of pleasure that had begun to form in the pit of her stomach. If she did not make this stop she would without a doubt get there. Her mind tried anything to escape from the situation, but not even focusing on the stinging pain of the iron fence grating her skin was enough to help. "You have to stop!" she shrieked. "Please! Or you will make me…," her breath got stuck in her throat. It was irreversible now, and her plea just seemed to spurn him on even more. She whimpered as her body jerked violently while her eyes rolled backwards. It was so intense. His crazed chuckle reached her ears. "So you do like it…" his voice was mocking her and she hated her body for betraying her like this. The humiliation broke her spirit. She shook her head and sobbed pitiably. "Oh...? Want me to prove you wrong?" his eye flashed in a bright red color, causing her to flinch from the intensity of the light it had emitted. He dug his fingers deeper into her skin to steady his grip on her, allowing him to rip her more fiercely. Fit to burst she felt her stomach bulge and yelped in shock. Her insides were much more sensitive now; she was burning up and swept away from this reality. He looked different to her now. Her body ached and yet began to crave for what he could give her. She arched her back from the fence, meeting his thrusts and set her voice free. He took notice of the change in both her expression and reactions and knew he had succeeded in breaking her, just like he had wanted her to. Taking a firm hold on her long hair he pounded her more aggressively, getting her there again with ease. The shrieks and cries that her damaged body released upon her second climax made him groan in satisfaction as it send him over the edge as well.

She felt the cold wind now. It blew against the semi-dried blood on her inner thighs. She sat against the fence, resembling a limp, broken doll, as she heard him unsheathe his sword. It made her look up briefly; at least she would fearlessly face the sharp blade that would take her life. She welcomed it actually. Anything to save her from the reality he had brought upon her. But in the end all he did was cut off a strand of her white hair. Shortly after a robotic canine turned the corner, "Raiden, what is holding you?" its mechanical voice asked. "Nothing, she's beyond help now."


End file.
